shadowlandslfandomcom-20200214-history
Voodoo Spirits
The Loa -These spirits are the manifestation of the Houngan's beliefs, personifications of the deities that they pay homage to. -While the Loa have spirit powers, the primary gift they give their summoners is to possess them. -When a Houngan is possessed by a Loa, they temporarily have the character traits of Really Strong, Really Fast, Fearless and Fortitude. Unfortunately, they are unconscious for the experience, with the personality of the Loa taking control. -Allowing a Loa to possess you ends any further services from the Loa. What it choses to do with your body once it is inside, is its choice (though it has a vested interest in performing ceremonies of Voodoo, and keeping its followers alive). When the Loa leaves the body of the Houngan, they fall down unconscious. -It is common courtesy, when possible, to dress in the clothes of the appropriate Loa before conjuring them, and to provide an offering. -Most of the Loa's powers can only be used within a certain environment, much like nature spirits. Spirits of Agwe Drain: 2 -Appear as tall, strong black men glistening with water and draped with seaweed and shells. They usually act dignified and regal. -Able to invoke a crippling fear of either its self (or its host if it is possessing a Houngan), or of the open water. The victim, unless they have the Fearless trait, will generally seek out the nearest source of obvious saftey. -The remainder of Agwe's abilities will only function on the open water, and thus do not work in the Seattle Metroplex. Spirits of Azaca Drain: 2 -Appear as exuberant youths who are eager to take action. -Able to invoke a crippling fear of either its self (or its host if it is possessing a Houngan), or of fields and plains. The victim, unless they have the Fearless trait, will generally seek out the nearest source of obvious safety. -The remainder of Azaca's abilities will function only within fields or open plains, and thus do not work in the Seattle Metroplex. Spirits of Damballah Drain: 2 -Appear as large, twisting snakes, hissing in unknown languages. -Able to control and command snakes when in the physical world. -When beneath the open sky, spirits of Damballah are able to: --Confuse victims, causing them to wander aimlessly, unable to find their way or avoid obstacles while remaining within the spirit's sight. --Prevent accidents, either natural or caused by other spirits. --Seek out and search for any person or object that lies beneath the open sky. Spirits of Erzulie Drain: 2 -Appear as charming, sensual and seductive women. -Able to induce a state of confusion in victims, causing them to wander aimlessly, unable to find their way or avoid obstacles. -Are able to induce feelings of love or lust in victims as a service. -Able to search for any person or object requested by their summoner. Spirits of Ghede Drain: 2 -Appear wearing a top hat, black tailcoat, sunglasses and a cane. -Able to invoke a crippling fear of either its self (or its host if it is possessing a Houngan), or of graveyards or other large concentrations of corpses. -When in a graveyard or other location with a large concentration of corpses, spirits of Ghede are able to: --Camouflage or seek out any person or thing within the location. --Create or prevent accidents appropriate to the nature of the corpse filled location. --Cause those within a corpse filled place to wander aimlessly, unable to find their way or avoid obstacles. Spirits of Legba Drain: 2 -Appear as old men with bent limbs, walking with a staff. -When at a crossroads of some kind (on or near the meeting place of two roads, paths, streets, ect), spirits of Legba are able to: --Camouflage or seek out any person or thing within the location. --Create or prevent accidents appropriate to the nature of the crossroads. --Cause those at a crossroads to wander aimlessly, unable to find their way or avoid obstacles. Spirits of Obatala Drain: 2 -Appear as a mulatto dressed all in white. -Able to induce a state of confusion in victims, causing them to wander aimlessly, unable to find their way or avoid obstacles. -Are able to prevent accidents, be they natural or caused by other spirits. -Obatala's spirits can give victims a feeling of peace and calm. -These spirits are able to search for any person or object requested by their summoner. Spirit of Ogoun Drain: 2 -Appear as powerful warriors with large muscles and iron-hard skin. -Able to invoke a crippling fear of either its self (or its host if it is possessing a Houngan), or of battles and combat. -When on a battlefields, spirits of Ogoun are able to: --Camouflage or seek out any person or thing within the location. --Create or prevent accidents appropriate to the nature of the battlefield. --Cause those on a battlefield to wander aimlessly, unable to find their way or avoid obstacles. Spirit of Shango Drain: 2 -Take the form of a savage looking warrior, clothed in crackling electricity. -Able to invoke a crippling fear of either its self (or its host if it is possessing a Houngan), or of fire and lightning. -Are, and make their hosts immune to fire. -Can create bolts of lightning. -When in the presence of storms or fire, Shango spirits can: --Camouflage or seek out any person or thing near the location. --Prevent accidents within the area, either natural or caused by other spirits. ///Zombies\\\ Drain: 2 -Zombies are illegal to make in most of North America (Including Seattle!). -Must be made in a Houngan's Hounfour. -Can only be conjured from a reasonably fresh or well preserved corpse. -Special ritual materials are required to create the zombie, a secret held by the practitioners of Voodoo. -At least 5 days must be spent trying to craft the zombie. -Will last for a month. -Immune to pain, totally obedient, and very stupid. They will mindlessly obey commands given to them, incapable of understanding more than one step to reach a goal, and with no sense of self preservation. A zombie commanded to walk to the North, that runs into a wall, will continue trying to walk through the wall for its months of life if not ordered otherwise. -To receive new orders, the zombie must be within the line of sight of its owner or anyone the Houngan has told the zombie to obey. -Are "dual natured", they exist in both the physical and astral worlds at the same time. -Are weaker, slower and easier to kill than the person they were made from (if the dead person was Really Strong, Really Fast or had Fortitude, they just lose those traits, otherwise, they're even worse than a normal person). -Only the most basic, structural cyberware will have any effect on a zombie (bone lacing, cybernetic limbs and the like). -Houngan can only control 6 zombies at a time. Option: Add one month to zombie's life, +1 drain when conjured.